Teen Idol
by Red-River-Prince
Summary: Rick is struggling with his gender and Vyvyan has to understand somehow...


You don't know how this all started ,and when this all you know is you're almost ready ,one more little adjusting on your thigh high socks and you're perfect ,the most perfect that you just could stare at your reflection like this for hours ,and that's what you do…well not for hours cause you really don't want anyone to find you like this .You stare at your face ,and smile ,your make up turned out super fine today as it still can't hide your ugly face you think ,if anyone saw you they'd know what's going take a step away from the mirror and lay down on your bed ,just staring at the ceiling for a while will calm you later you start sobbing quietly.  
'Why do I have to look like this?!I don't want to hide forever…I want to be out there being all pretty ,but I'll never be pretty..I'll never be a prom queen I'm gonna be that ugly boy who no one wants at all!'-and with that you tore down your hairbow and toss it in the corner before you fall asleep.

A few hours pass and you wake up to your door opening and closing ,well more like being closed….much more like the slamming of your that's what you'd call it ,this loud noise that your door just made ,and from that you immediatly know who arrived in your room .You sit up immediatly and get really shocked when you peek at your reflection.  
'RICK….JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY POOF?!I WANTED TO COME AND PUNCH YOU FOR EATING THE CORNFLAKES WITHOUT EVEN LEAVING ME A DAMN STICKY LABEL TO CHEW ON YOU BASTARD!'  
'Oh very well Vyvyan ,if I recall right those were MY cornflakes and MY damn sticky lables!And yes i ate them up ,and they were delicious!Now…..GET..OUT…OF…MY…ROOM!'-You shout at him and have high hopes he'll leave before saying anything on your looks.  
'YEAH YOU SEE….I WOUD LEAVE BUT…I GOTTA DO MY DUTY AND BEAT YOUR FUCKIN FACE UP FIRST YOU GODDAMN POOFY PRICK ,WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?! YOU STOLE THIS DRESS FROM A BIRD AND PUT IT ON SO YOU CAN HAVE A NICE WANK CLOOOOSEEE TO THAT BIRD?WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT FACEPAINT HUH?! YOU'RE SO POOFY ….YOU CREEP ME OUT…YOU WEIRDO'- He keeps leaning closer and you keep leaning away till your head hits the wall ,then he punches you int he face continously…  
'WHY ARE YOU SO POOFY ?!WHY….WHY?! SO WEIRD…WEARING LADY CLOTHES…WEARING MAKUP LIKE A LADY WOULD DO….YOU'RE PATHETIC RICK ,YOU'RE FILTHY AND PATHETIC '  
'IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE VYVYAN..I…I SWEAR '-You try hard to cry out to him and explain ,but he doesn't listen and your voice keep fading ,everything keeps voice ,your voice the lighs...You black out for a while.

An hour later you wake up again ,and quickly change into your normal clothes ,and wash off your messed up can't take your mind off Vyvyan ,he probably told everyone what he saw and they're all laughing at you together ,no one liked you anyways but now you're just a bad joke to them you you got yourself together a bit ,you finally step outside your room and walk across to that stupid punks door ,you knock and really hope that he's in there.  
'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!'-He shouts and you feel somewhat relieved that he's in there as you walk in.  
'Vyvyan…we….I think we need to….I want to talk to you allright?'  
'Chh what do you want you bloody poof?Some more punch in your poofy face?!'You step closer and you look at him with your most serious face you just could.  
'No, Vyvyan we need to !Look…did you tell anyone about..how you saw me?Because …just to let you know I do have a very good reason for what I did and it's not because I'm poofy allright?!'-Vyvyan looks quite surprised at your seriousness ,he sits up on his bed and looks at you.  
'Wha?But you dressed like a girl..how could you not be poofy?!'You sit down next to him and stare at the floor .You try to get your toughts together and take a deep breath .  
'You…you see Vyvyan ..there's this thing…I have this thing…some days I just…feel like a ..a girly….other days I still feel like a guy tought…But yeah..some days I feel like a girl…-you pause for a bit to take another deep breath ,he still seems interested- So I dress up girly,put make up on..and…scream inside because I'll never look how I should look….and this whole things is terrible and I wish it would all end…..'-You just mumble you don't think you make sense at all anymore.  
'Oh..woah Rick..that'…you know I'm sorry for hitting you…I shouldn't…hit…uhm..girls ,right?'He softly touches your back and you get shivers from that…Did he just…accept you?Vyvyan…this bastard who keeps bugging you and hurting you?!He just accepted you and even…said sorry?!  
'What?'  
'I said…I shouldn't hit a girl ,right?'-He 's almost hugging you and this is just so weird you don't even dare to move at all.  
'N..no Vyvyan you shouldn't hit girls '

'Yeah …especially such pretty girls like you.'


End file.
